1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method and a display control program. More particularly, the present invention can be suitably applied for example to a navigation apparatus mounted on a car as an apparatus for inverting a three-dimensional spatial image of a stereoscopic map constructed in a three-dimensional virtual space into a two-dimensional planar image by projecting the three-dimensional spatial image onto a two-dimensional plane in order to result in the two-dimensional planar image that will be obtained if the viewer sees the three-dimensional spatial image from a predetermined visual point and for displaying the two-dimensional planar image. The stereoscopic map is constructed in a three-dimensional virtual space typically in a modeling process. Referred to hereafter as a three-dimensional map image, the three-dimensional spatial image of a stereoscopic map is the image of a map created as a three-dimensional computer graphic. On the other hand, the two-dimensional planar image of the map is referred to as a two-dimensional map image in the following description.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the map display apparatus in the past converts a three-dimensional map image into a two-dimensional map image by projecting the three-dimensional map image on a two-dimensional plane in order to result in the two-dimensional map image that will be obtained if the viewer sees the three-dimensional map image from a predetermined visual point, the map display apparatus draws a side face of a building on the two-dimensional map image as a face parallel to the vertical direction of the image. Thus, when the map display apparatus displays the two-dimensional map image on a display unit, the map display apparatus avoids jaggies from being generated on the contours of the side face of the building on the two-dimensional map image as described in documents such as patent reference 1, which is pages 11 and 12 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-165283.